Domestic Destiel
by Fezzes at 221b
Summary: "We've been married for a year, Dean." he whispers, a smile lifting his face. The words send a thrill through Dean, making him grin happily. "You have to get used to this at some point." Dean lifts their hands, laced together, to his lips. He knows he can't kiss Cas because he knows it'll turn into something... More and they are in a restaurant for God's sake. Domestic!Destiel


"Can we get Pop-Tarts?" The ex-angel looked hopefully down the cereal aisle at Dean. Castiel was clutching a basket in front of him and had his head tilted at an adorable angle.

Dean's face melted into a soppy smile and he nodded. "Of course," he called over and grabbed a box of Lucky Charms and walked down to Castiel.

He smiled at him softly as he put the cereal in and together they made their way to the check-out.

When they got there, Cas put everything in the conveyor belt while Dean pulled his card out.

Waiting for the employee, a pretty blonde-haired girl with deep brown eyes and a chest that would have Dean staring, to finish blipping everything, Cas placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and rested his chin on it. His free hand tangled with Dean's just out of sight of the register. It wasn't a possessive gesture, it was just for comfort, just to be close.

However when she finished she smiled at them.

"You two are a lovely couple."

Dean dipped his head over the keypad, but Cas could see he was bright red and smiling.

Dean stepped out of the Impala, waiting for Cas to walk around to him before locking the doors.

As they walked towards the doors of the gas station, Dean held his hand out behind him for Cas to take. Instead of taking his hand, Cas wraps his index finger around Dean's pinky. He squeezes it once and Dean smiles.

A woman holds open the door for them, and as they pass, Dean mumbling his thanks while Cas nods with a grin, she looks down at their fingers with a smile.

Dean looks back at Castiel, face flushed but with a happy smile.

He doesn't let go.

It's their date night and Cas wants to go and see Jurassic World for the third time (Dean wants to see Cas' eyes light up every time the raptors came on)

Dean leans against Cas, hand slung around his waist, gently stroking his hip. Cas is resting his head on his shoulder, humming softly.

They're waiting for the teenager to give them their popcorn, when his head jerks up and he looks at their position. Cas could feel Dean about to pull away, scared of a life of being told being gay is bad, being abused by homophobes, but he carefully placed his hand around his waist, having had to deal with homophobes in their months together.

Dean leaned into the embrace, but was still tense, more concerned about the fallen angel than himself.

"We have a rewards card if you'd like one. As a married couple, you'd only have to sign up for one," the guy says casually, and Dean chokes on air, his hand stilling. Castiel smiles, breathing out a silent breath of relief.

"We would love one." He said, gratefully and Dean's hand began rubbing circles into his side again.

With Jurassic World over they were sitting opposite each other, in a small hole-in-the-wall restaurant, Cas devouring a cheeseburger with all possible toppings and Dean eating a beef burger but slower than him. His habit of scoffing everything down in a heartbeat in case of a lack of a next meal, had faded over time, his stomach always full and he was always happy.

Their feet were intertwined under the table and Dean was gazing at Cas adoringly.

Cas swallowed a mouthful of burger and smiled softly at his lover.

Before he could say anything, Dean reached over the table with a loving grin, and wiped a smear of ketchup off of the corner of his lips. Consciously, Cas licked the spot and quirked his clean lip up in a smile.

Their hands joined, Cas' resting on Dean's lightly, half-hidden by the salt and pepper pots.

The waitress sashayed over, holding her notepad in one hand and the other lifting the pen to her perfect red lips.

"What can I get the two lovebirds for dessert tonight?" she smiled.

Dean hides his massive smile and growing blush behind his free hand, looking away from the woman and towards Cas who was also pink. He doesn't draw his hand away and his legs twitch, making Cas smile.

Cas orders pie and ice-cream on the side, the waitress checking they want two spoons, before walking away with a not-so-subtle wink.

Cas leans forwards, after she's gone and the other patrons of the restaurant direct their attention towards their own meals.

"We've been married for a year, Dean." he whispers, a smile lifting his face. The words send a thrill through Dean, making him grin happily.

"You have to get used to this at some point."

Dean lifts their hands, laced together, to his lips. He knows he can't kiss Cas because he knows it'll turn into something... More and they are in a restaurant for God's sake.

He gives Castiel's pale hand a soft kiss, lightly so gently the fallen angel hardly feels it.

In a hushed, awed whisper he breathes, "Never."

 **Yay, spamming for Christmas, expect a lot more, because I'm emptying out my OneNote and that means at least five more chapters/stories from most of my regular fandoms.**

 **I will update the high school arc today and finish it. And I will find more Christmassy stories, because I've done Valentines Day already and it isn't even Christmas.**

 **Hope you have a great day!**

 **Fez.**


End file.
